Kurdistanball
Kurdistanball |nativename =Kurdistangog |image = Kurdistanball.png|imagewidth = |caption = Kurdistan stronk and independent clay!|reality = Turkish Kurdistanball Rojavaball (Syrian Kurdistan) Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball|government = Democratic Confederalism (Federation)|capital = Erbilball ( Iraqball) Al-Qamishliball ( Syriaball) Diyarbakırball ( Turkeyball) |personality = Friendly, but aggressive at times|language = Kurdish|religion = Islamball Christianityball Yazdânismball Zoroastrianismball|friends = Armeniaball Assyriaball (sometimes) Bulgariaball Tajikistanball Balochistanball Russiaball Greeceball USAball (Frenemy) |enemies = Turkeyball Iraqball ISISball Iranball FSAball |likes =Separatism, his Aryan Brothers,Removing evil OCCUPIERS |hates =Not being Independent, Wahhabis (bring shame to Islam) |founded = |ended = |predecessor = Mahabadball|successor = |intospace = Yes (with Iran)|status = Thanks to the war on terror, technically independent from Iraqball and Syriaball, but still part of Iranball and Turkeyball.|notes = |type = |gender = Male|military = Peshmerga, YPG/YPJ, PJAK, PKK|bork = Gosht gosht}} Kurdistanball is a separatists countryball that wants to breakaway from its annoying neighbourballs. Kurdistanball is Kurdish and comes in all religions. Islam Is main of Kurdistan's religion and he is a descendant from Medesball, Ayyubidball, Zandball etc. He hates his neighbours. He is of trying to plan Iraqi and Syrian referendum ,he might be Azerbaijanballs big brother cause both of them have similar genes which explains why both say that Mediaball was their grandfather. Relationships Friends * USAball - Sort of a frenemy, as yuo useds to label me a terrorist organization because you just lovings your Turkeyball. Now you need me to fight ISISball, while Turkeyball supports them! Please stop calling me terrorist, and we will be best buddies. * Armeniaball - We both hatings ISIS & Turkey, We have also Culturally and historically many things together. * Jordanball - Gibs guns * Russiaball - He gibs me Weapons and is bombing ISIS and hope he will make me Independent from Turkey just like, Greece, Bulgaria and others. * Bulgariaball - He likes us and we have much together also he is Kebab Remover * Greeceball - We are Friends and want to Remove turkey * Israelcube - is a very good friend they support our independence. Gib guns plox and air-defence-system! * Chinaball - Also hates Turkeyball and unconsciously supporting me! * Tajikistanball - Best Brother ever. We almost like Twins no seriously. Let's Remove Turkmenistan together! * Kazakhbrick - is of Turkic but is friendly and Ok. * Libyaball - Libya under Ghaddafi was the only Arab that supported me before ISIS Enemies * Syriaball- Gib Independence to Rojava * Iraqball: Unstable clay, but i hab of self-administrative territory fortunately * Turkeyball: REMOVE YUO ARE WORST OPRESSOR!!!FOŞİST TECE!DEVLET BİZE BAHMIYUR!11111!1!!!!!! GO DIVIDE YOUR UNIBROWS MONGOLIAN PIG. STOP SUPPORTING ISIS YOU FUC*KTARD AND BOMBING ROJAVA AND PKK!!!!111BIJI BIJI APO! WE WANT PEACE WE WANT INDEPENDENCE!!!!! * Iranball: FUCK YOU EXECUTED MY FATHER GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO ROJHELAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ISISball: DAESH SCUM! I kickings his ass. Want to close border with Turkeyball to stopz them getting reinforcements, but USAball won't allow it. * Turkmenistanball - Never thought I will be enemy who is really from Central Asia. But Kirkuk sees it different * Afghanistanball & Pakistanball - For being bad Brothers and calling me an infidel despite being Sunni majority too. How to draw # Draw a circle and divide into three horizontal stripes # Use red to color upper part # Use White to color Middle part # Use green to color lower part # Draw a sun with 21 spikes in the center with yellow (Zoom in to draw spikes easily) # Add eyes and you have finished Gallery FB62Cr6.png 78VWSTO.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides, didn't believe in the Holocaust and 9/11 and never gives the Kurds autonomy. Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 10407782_774504752609288_5602269540422794891_n.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png zdsg.png|Kurdistan ball Links *Facebook page }} Category:Iranball Category:Asia Category:Iran Category:Arabic Category:Islamball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger remover Category:Canuck Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Middle East Category:Caucasus Category:Kebab Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Future Countryballs Category:Ethnic groups Category:Wanted Independence Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Stans Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Aryan Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Communist Category:Communist lovers